Timeline
2010 *A North Korean submarine sank the South Korean naval ship Cheonan, killing 46 South Korean sailors as a result (Actual Event). 2011 *· North Korea conducts a nuclear missile test as a "rightful" response to "Western aggression", resulting in another U.N. sanction. December 17th: *· Kim Jong-il, the former dictator of North Korea, dies and is succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-un, who plans to reunite the two Koreas. (Actual event) 2012 January 2nd April 18th ▪ Appointed by the United Nations and resulting of intense suspicion on the part of the US State Department, Hans Blix and his investigation team are unable to locate weapons of mass destruction anywhere in the country of North Korea. Kim Jong-un has publicly stated on numerous occasions his intent to re-engage with the rest of the world through openness and transparency, surprising the international community. May 18th ▪ In the wake of falling demand for Chinese-made goods, workers at a Taiwanese facility near Beijing clashed with authorities after a wave of firings. The year has seen a loss of 15% of jobs in the manufacturing sector in China and many experts suspect that the trend will continue as the recent crash in the housing market continues to ravage the American economy. 2013 February 19th ▪ South Korea sweeps in a new wave of nationalism resulting from the global economic downturn in which the newly elected South Korean government blames the U.S. for the financial crisis. Critics in the U.S. rebutted on South Korea's claims and clarifying the Korean economic problems stemming from re-integrating millions of poor, unskilled North Koreans into the regional economy. Many South Koreans believe the U.S./South Korea military alliance has lost its value, and that the U.S. military presence in the country is no longer needed. April 24th ▪ Saudi Arabia and Iran has since filling the void of the United States' former presence in the Middle East, and emerging as superpowers as they begin in expanding their respective militaries. The Iraqi government is left on shaky ground as the Middle Eastern superpowers are scrambling for control in Iraq. August 27th ▪ The U.S. military begins withdrawal from South Korea, planning to be completely out in five years. November 17th ' ▪ '''Kim Jong-un achieves in negotiating peace between North and South Korea, forming the foundation for the '[http://homefront.wikia.com/wiki/Greater_Korean_Republic '''Greater Korean Republic]. He also receives the Nobel Peace Prize for his accomplishment of Korean reunification. 2014 U.S. Military forces finish their withdrawal from South Korea in a short but moving flag-lowering ceremony at the Yongsan Garrison. March 16th ▪ Kim Jong-un continues to reverse his father's policies, including an audit of the prisoners in North Korea's notorious labor camps, calling for a dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone, and begins the first steps toward integrating the economies and militaries of the two Koreas. April 3rd ▪ The Korean governments plans on including the large majority of 4 million strong North Korean soldiers into existing South Korean military structure. May 4th ▪ The United States and Japan broke off talks to extend America's presence on the Island of Okinawa. Citizens both in Japan and the US see the massive economic costs resulting from the forces in the area as wasteful and not particularly valuable in an age of pronounced economic decline. November 1st ▪ General Motors declares bankruptcy for the second time. Gas is priced at $9 a gallon, as American consumers are beginning to value cars that are less status symbols and more machines of a specific quality and function. November 14th ▪ Due to the arms race between Iran and Saudi Arabia, both Middle Eastern nations has successfully achieved in testing and gaining nuclear weapons. 2015 February 28th ▪ Kim Jong-un becomes the first president of the established Greater Korean Republic in the first democratic elections held in the newly reunited country. More than 70% of the country's combined population turned out to give him an overwhelming majority in the popular vote. March 7th *· A suicide attack destroys the Imam Ali mosque in Najaf, Iraq, the holiest place for Shia Islam, leading to an outburst of religious violence between Shiites and Sunnis. ' July *The Iraqi government collapses after 3 years of ethnic unrest. August 17th The Korean People's Army has become the backbone of the Korean military and are militarily modernized under Kim Jong-un. August 18th ▪ Following Iran's incursion into the northern provinces of Iraq last year, Saudi Arabia moved into Iraq's southern provinces with the official goal of protecting the Sunni Muslim refugees in the area. 2016 The U.S. Army withdraws from Japan and other countries overseas, focusing on its instability back home. Shortage of gas and fuel provoke major energy crisis in EU and United States. February 13th ▪ Defenders on human rights in the reunited Korea are critical of the new regime, indicating that Kim Jong-un's government is far from a democracy and made measures to quash all opposition to his "New Cho sun Party", the dominating political party of the Korean government.21 '''June 8th ' ▪ '''Saudi Arabia, along with Syria, Jordan, Egypt and Turkey, declared a coalition to stabilize and guide the shaky nation of Iraq with support from the United States. Iran called the coalition as an "unacceptable Saudi intervention", and declared its intent to defend Iraq from Saudi Arabia turning the country into a "client state". With support from the Kurds, Iran launched its first incursions into Iraq. The war rises drastically the price of oil to 20$ a gallon. September 18th ▪ Rising demand from across the globe, coupled with the war in the Persian Gulf region, have caused gas prices to skyrocket. Various European governments reacted to the fuel crisis in its state by implementing a rationing system, focusing on interstate shipping with an emphasis on food and medicine, and to discourage using gasoline for personal transportation. October 28th ' *'World financial crash, Dow Jones loses 24%. Economists talk of a financial crisis “greater than the Wall Street crash of 1929” 2017 TheÒ world enters economic recession February 3d ▪ Martial law is declared in the U.S. due to an outbreak of riots after the world financial crash and the crumbling of U.S. infrastructure. August 2nd ▪ Gasoline in the U.S. has become increasingly scarce in recent months, which many blame on the ongoing unrest in the Middle East. Illegal black market gas dealerships are becoming widespread in America. 2018 2019 February 2nd ▪ French authorities presented evidences that the GKR is creating nuclear weapons. The Korean military was found in a major nuclear facility working on fuel for missiles. Said missiles are based on an American-made ICBM peacekeeper. July 7th ▪ Faced with a lack of food and a looming winter, many Americans have decided to take matters into their own hands and coming into direct conflict with an ineffective National Guard. The U.S. government decides in deploying the U.S. military into the hardest-hit cities. 2020 *The U.S. military takes over the functions of many emergency services, as well as the distribution of basic goods. Due to this, Americans withdraw from the suburbs in favor of life in the U.S. military-managed urban centers.   2021 April Devastating floods in Bangladesh cause the biggest refugee crisis in history September *Due to deplorable hygienic conditions in the refugee camps, bird flu reappears and begins to spread in South-East Asia 2022 February 5th: *Mexico closes its borders to America, in order to prevent the contagion of the bird flu. Hyperinflation pushes the US dollar to the edge of collapse. February 7th ▪ Following an alleged assassination attempt by Korean agents on the Japanese royal family, violent protests and riots erupted as ethnic Koreans in Japan are attacked by Japanese demonstrators and nationalists. February 23rd ▪ In response to the Korean race riots in Japan, President Kim Jong-un states on Korean television that he promised in protecting Korean countrymen overseas. March 2nd ▪ Korea spoke out against Japan at a UN meeting in Brussels, providing compelling photographic evidences that Japanese police are involved in systematic attacks against ethnic Koreans. As tension in Japan escalates, Korean nationals are returning to the mainland while others fell victims to Japanese nationalists.